Naito Kaen Sakuranbo
Naito Kaen, as often called, is a prine who's next in line to become the next monarch of Gertragia. Or so some think. Others much more prefer Princess Jinx. The argument became so heated the planet has been plunged into a civil war. Personality He acts, by all means, like a cat. He's lazy, enjoying his sleep and finding an excuse for a nap every time he has work to do. He procrastinates and holds off on projects until the last minute. While most think this irresponsible of him, he really just wants to know more about his projects. He studies and studies and studies-when he's not napping, of course. He often undergoes eating, thus being thin. Despite his "I don't give a crap" attitude, he is a hard worker. When he wants to be. He is, though he hates to admit it, weak. He normally can't lift anything over fifty pounds, so he's constantly on the look-out for a strong lab-partner. What he lacks in brawn he makes up for in brains. He is very well read and can often be seen with a dog-eared book, the pages worn from how many times he's flipped through them. He loves to write poetry, about people and places and things. All very random. Some can be sad and focused around heartbreak. Others can be joyful and sweet and compassionate. Naito is independent and prefers his own company. He dislikes crowds and nearly goes crazy if everyone crowds around him. He can be possessive and shallow, normally thinking only for himself. If you manage to capture his interest for long enough, and you manage to see even a glimpse of his reclusive heart, then he can be kind and compassionate. He might even write a poem for you. Over all, he has a shy demeanor and prefers to talk as little as possible. He's hot-tempered, but knows he's too weak for much of a fight, so he normally backs down before the fists fly. History Naito was born as any Ilet might be. Only, he was born on Fandor. His parents had already had seven other children by the time he was born; he was the youngest in his family by three years. Being part of such a large family didn't gain him much attention, and he developed a craving for solitude. Many times he would lock himself away in a room for several days, eating little to nothing and carrying only his books. Upon coming out he would eat like a rabid animal and stay out for a few more days before secluding himself again. As soon as he was old enough he requested that he move to Sigma. He'd heard about the Alien Council and was curious, as most would be. His parents readily agreed; eight children mewling in hunger takes a real strain on two Ilet parents. And so Naito traveled to Sigma, landing in the main city and settling comfortably. After the planet was invaded and destroyed, he returned to Gertragia and became the symbol of the Gertrgian Rebel forces, who plunged Gertragia into a civil war. After only seven months of fighting, the mercenary unit Collet-Kilo-III led by Lan Aviv was tasked with ending the war via assassination of prince or princess. The whole thing was set up and paid by a local Gertragian Giant. Lan couldn't care less who would die, but her apprentice, Scout, voted to kill Naito. And so the plan was set in motion. Naito was killed in a small home in the Gert countryside on November 19th, 3591. No evidence of who the perpetrators were ever surfaced. Category:Characters Category:Aliens